25 Word Harry Ron Slice O' Life Drabbles
by Bramblerose4
Summary: A collection of HR slash drabbles using only 25 words per drabble. Ratings vary per drabble. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Over at the hrroundrobin community at Livejournal there is a challenge to write a H/R drabble using only 25 words per drabble. They are called 25 Word Slice O' Life Challenge. I have done 15 so far and thought I would share them with you. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**(1)**

Harry found Ron at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Hello Ron."

"Harry!"

Harry felt his fatigue dissipate as Ron jumped up and hugged him.

**(2)**

Harry and Ron flopped onto their bed."Well today was…"

"Completely exhausting" Ron said, panting hard. "Remind me to never volunteer to baby-sit Ginny's triplets."

**(3)**

"Come here Potter!" Ron growled.

"No!" Harry giggled, jumping out of the reach.

Ron chased Harry into house and slapped his bum.

"Tag your it!"

**(4)**

**A bit of a spoiler for book 7**

"Harry, you remember how we called you 'Weasley' at Bill's wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna make it permanent?" Ron asked, dropping down to one knee.

"I do."

**(5)**

Harry threw a towel over Ron's freshly washed head.

"Oi! I can do that myself!" He huffed.

"I know, but it's more fun this way."

**(6)**

"Where are you going?"

"To the store."

"Not in weather like this."

"But Ron it's nice outside"

"Exactly!" Ron said, pulling up his swim trunks.

**(7)**

"Get away, you crazy bird!"

"Said Ron to Hermione." Harry laughed.

"Think that's funny?"

"A bit, yeah." Ron leaned down and kissed him. "It was."

**(8)**

"You love Ginny!" Ron shouted.

"Don't you tell me who I love!" Harry shot back angrily.

"Prat!"

"Wanker!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

**(9)**

Shoving his hands into his jacket Ron silently followed Harry. No matter what happened next, he'd be damned if he'd let Harry go it alone.

**(10)**

Harry collapsed exhausted at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. Ron joined him, held his hand, and kissed him on the forehead. "Good work mate."

**(11)**

As the wizarding world celebrated the demise of the Dark Lord Voldemort, The Boy-Who-Lived was in Gryffindor Tower enjoying a much needed shower with Ron.

**(12)**

"How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know. Late."

"How late?"

"Don't worry," Harry assured Ron grinning widely. "I'll always come home to my Wheezy."

**(13)**

"Come here!"

"And if I don't?"

"Why's it never easy with you?"

"Where's the fun in easy?"

"Have it your way then. _Accio_ Ron!"

"Aarrgh!"

**(14)**

Ron watched curiously as Harry screamed a loud piercing cry. The sound of newly freed man, he thought coolly as Harry's scream turned into laughter.

**(15)**

"Morning Ron."

"Mornin' Hermione"

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked, gesturing to Harry.

"Better."

"No nightmares?"

"No."

"Hm, I knew sleeping with you had it's advantages."


	2. Chapter 2

Well stuck on in the middle of a story that I am currently writing I decided to do some more 25 word drabbles.

* * *

1. 

Harry woke to find himself pinned in Ron's arms, the red head's soft snore made him smile; it was a beginning of a good day.

2a.

"Happy Christmas Harry."

"Christmas is weeks away."

"Yeah."

"Then why-?"

"Just open it."

"Oh."

"You like?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

2b.

"Chinese sounds great tonight."

"Ron it's Christmas, and you want take-out for dinner?"

"Well yeah."

"Actually, now that you mention it Chinese does sound good."

3a.

"And the prince and princess lived happily ever after."

"Just like you and Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, but Harry's more of a queen than a princess."

3b.

"Ron did you tell Hermione's daughter I was a princess?"

"Well, a queen actually."

"That's explains why she asked me where I keep my tiara!"

4.

"Harry eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"You can't fight You-Know-Who with an empty stomach."

"Ron, I said 'I'm not hungry'. Just leave me alone."

"Never."

5.

The terrible cries of war and death pierced Harry like arrows. Ron's large hand in his grounded him, releasing his fears and steadying his hope.

6.

"Harry what's that?" Ron asked, pointing towards Hagrid's garden. Harry felt his heart sink, he'd hoped Ron would never gain the ability to see thestrals.

7.

Harry pinned Ron's wrists with one hand, as his thrusts became more fanatic.

"Ron?"

"Mm?"

"Where'd you go just now?"

"Oh, just my happy place."


	3. Chapter 3

1.

Night of the Hunter's moon, two men wander the forest searching for the lost.

"Harry, found it!"

"Great, it's not a match without the quaffle!"

2.

A throaty moan escaped Ron's lips as he shifted his position on the picnic blanket to better accommodate Harry's fey form on top of him.

3.

The kiss ended. They looked at one another, breathless and dizzy with excitement. Their laughter echoed as an empty wine bottle fell to the floor.

4.

It was an unreal sight. People screamed and fled from the campsite.

Ron followed his brothers, then stopped.

Someone important was missing

"Harry?"

5.

Smoke rose high into the air as abandoned tents went up in flames. Harry was tripped up and kicked unconscious.

Something was very wrong.

"Ron."

6.

Green eyes slowly opened into darkness. Small embers licked wood and cloth. A desperate voice called a familiar name, receiving a choked reply;

"Harry!"

"Ron."

7.

Cheering Cannon fans packed the stadium. Many wore the orange no. 6 _Weasley_ replica jersey. Harry smiled, soon he will be pulling off the original.

8.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make you something."

"Ron, I didn't say I was hungry _for _food."

"Harry, you're one horny git."

"I know, now come here."

9.

The two of them sat in silence. Ron stood suddenly, announced he was going to take a shower and left. Harry stayed and said nothing.

10.

The day dawned bright with the promise of perfect weather. Another perfect start to another perfect day but Harry Potter couldn't face it without Ron.

11.

"Gods.." Harry, Ron and Hermione made a sign against evil. Even in the dying light Hogwarts castle could be seen. It was a ruin.

12.

"Ouch Ron!"

"Sorry mate."

"It's like you've never done this before. We both know you have, I've watched you."

"Gods Harry…I've been faking it."

13.

"What? Faking it? How have you been faking it? Guys can't fake it?"

"Well I have all right?"

"Guess that means I have to teach you."

14.

"Put your arms around my waist."

"Isn't this a bit closer than necessary?"

"You want my help?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll do it my way."

15.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"After practicing nonstop four hours. My legs are so stiff."

"Well, at least you mastered the basics of the waltz."


	4. Chapter 4

**We stop walking, I look at him confused and he opens his arms. I press myself close, indulging in the comfort only can he provide. **


	5. Chapter 5

These could be seen as series or (hopefully) on their own individual drabbles. Enjoy!

* * *

1. Harry's blurred view of a scarlet summer sunset was blocked temporarily only to be replaced by another blazing red head as Ron came into focus.

2. The sensual mix of his cologne and the more natural musk that is purely Ron overwhelms Harry as Ron looms over and kisses him roughly

3. Wordlessly Ron picked Harry up, carried him into the bedroom, and threw him on the bed, where Harry's surprised outcry turned into moans of pleasure.

4. Ron sat up, his legs dangling off the bed. He looked around and started laughing.

"What?"  
"I forgot we switched rooms with Hermione last month."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

This was a throw-away from "Windswept," oddly enough it was exactly 25 words long! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Weasel, you think you can be more like Potter with you hair all messy?" Malfoy sneered.

"It's not messy," Harry said, defiantly. "It's windswept."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

I'm a bit out of practice so I'm not sure how good they are going to be.

Enjoy!

* * *

1.  
"You're sure-"

"Yes."

"-it's okay? I'm-"

"Yes."

"-not forcing you-"

"No chance."

"-into pleasing me?"

"Harry, when I bottom it's you who does the pleasing."

2.  
It's true, Ron isn't classically handsome; his ears and nose are large, but that's what makes Ron so, Ron. And to me Ron is prefect.

3.  
I was blind with anger, but a quick word and a soft touch from Harry cooled my temper and replaced it with burning desire.

4.  
"Well, I'm off to bed."

"Why? It's seven."

"We've gotta early day, so if you wanna get laid I suggest you follow me."

"…wait up." 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there, long time, no drabble! I really want to update this story more often. I hope this is the first time to frequent updating.

As always ENJOY!

1) Harry grabbed Ron's ass, hard. The red-head responded pressing his body against Harry. Their lips crashed together and breathed in unison;

"I love you."

2) When he heard the Houses badgering the second Hogwarts Champion it made his blood boil and his ears burn, knowing he should be beside him.

3) Ron knew his joke was weak, but when he looked up, he saw Harry staring out the train window, an amused smile on his face.

4) Chruch bells rang, reminding them of the time. Harry and Ron stood together, holding hands as they relived their arduous past.

It was Memorial Day.

5) "I can do this," Ron thought. Shaking his head he sat on Harry's bed. Harry smiled and without hesitation, Ron lean forward and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

As always ENJOY!

1) As much as Harry enjoyed the rich foods and cold uncut wine, it was seeing Ron wearing only an apron that made his meal pleasurable.

2) Six months after the war Harry stopped sleeping with a light on and his wand under his pillow. Now, he sleeps peacefully beside Ron.

3) Harry followed Ron into his bedroom locking the door behind him. The last thing they wanted was the twins to bust in on them, again.


	10. Chapter 10

As always ENJOY!

1) Harry walked briskly into the living room, spotted Ron and yanked his head back for a kiss.

"Well, 'hello' to you, too!" Ron chuckled.

2) "What does that haved to do with anything?" Ron demanded, scrunching up his face.

"Nothing, I just love the face you make when you're confused."

3) "At least you sound confident."

"Of course, I have no intention of losing this battle."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Checkmate, Harry."

"Dammit, Ron!"


	11. Chapter 11

As always ENJOY!

1) "Harry, is it ready?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Merlin, this is taking forever!"

"Good things do."

_PING!_

"Now the muffins are done."

2)"Sleep. I need sleep," Harry groaned, opening his bedroom door. Ron lay there spread-eagle and naked on the bed. "Tired?" He asked.

"Sleep is overrated."

3) Harry threw his pillow at Ron who caught it and put it behind him."Thanks Harry, I needed that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're welcome." 


	12. Chapter 12

ENJOY!

1) Harry whispered a question to Ron. Ron smiled sweetly and he leaned forward to kiss Harry as he answered. "Yes, I love you, desperately so."

2)"Nice save, Weasley."

Ron waved off the compliment, but the smile on his face showed Harry just how pleased Ron was to be given recognition.

3)"You're late, Ron. We almost thought you weren't coming."

"I'd never miss the opportunity to enjoy my friends company."

"You mean a free meal."

"Details."

4) "Good morning, Harry. I trust you slept well."

"I did-"

"Ron, stop flirting with Harry and help me cook."

"Hermione, Ron's not-"

Ron exhaled. "Fine."


	13. Chapter 13

ENJOY!

1)"Harry, why don't you-"

"I don't need the instructions."

"Just look at the pictures."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Really? Because it's upside down."

"Oh."

2)_They clasped hands, coming together-_

"Ron, where's my book?"

"Dunno," Ron dropped the novel and kicked it out of sight. "Have you checked under the bed?"

3) Harry loves to swim, to float half submerged in water, but most of all he loves when Ron forgets his trunks and jumps in anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

1. Ron tried to hold back his tears but they fell anyway.

"Oh Ron," Harry observed. "You're really bad at cutting onions."

Ron sniffed. "I know."

2. Ron smeared some warmed chocolate over Harry's lips, then leaned down to press their lips together, licking and sucking the sweet treat off each other.

3. The seductive look on Harry's face was one he would never dare to make in public, but alone with Ron the look was greatly encouraged.


	15. Chapter 15

ENJOY!

1. Ron affixed his prefect's badge to his shirt collar. Ron turned to see Harry watching him and grinned guiltily.

They had graduated four years ago.

2. By mid-afternoon the rain had become a snowstorm. The worsening weather went unnoticed by two wizards as they created heat together in their large bed.

3. "I want this, that and some of those."

"You're like a kid in a candy store."

"That's handy, Harry considering we're in a candy shoppe."


	16. Chapter 16

1) Before, Ron hated winter. His hands were always cold, until Harry placed Ron's palms over his mouth and breathed heavily.

Now, Ron thoroughly enjoys winter.

2) Harry and Ron share a secret language. The smallest gestures have even greater meanings.

It took years to develop; they loved every second of it.

3) Harry walked towards the Dark Lord, the ghosts around him, a comfort but not enough. He wished Ron was here, but was grateful he wasn't.


	17. Chapter 17

Due to all the new story alerts I thought I would post some new slices of life as a thank you for putting the series on alert.

Enjoy!

1)

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not; I was watching the sun set behind you." Harry lied.

Ron grinned widely. "Harry, you're facing north."

2)

Ron watched the scene silently. He should be happy; his best mate and his sister were engaged, but Ron couldn't help feeling like he lost.

3)

Harry laughed. Ron frowned, wondering what he said that was so funny.

"Nothing, I just realized how much I love being with you," Harry answered.

4)

"That's just distracting," Harry thought aloud, looking up from The Daily Prophet.

"What's distracting you?"

"You in a towel, at least put some pants on."


	18. Lion's Share

Warnings: Boys kissing boys, don't like, don't read.

Lion's Share.

1. They met in the Common Room during dinner. Harry pushed Ron onto the sofa, landing on top of him and urgently smashed their lips together.

2. Ron reached out to weave his fingers thru Harry's hair, but the younger teen grabbed the red head's hands and pinned them above his head.

3. "Hn. Harry," Ron moaned as the bespectacled wizard lips traveled down the length of Ron's neck and throat; sucking hard on the Weasley's Adam's apple.

4. "Shut up Ron, I am trying to concentrate." Harry commanded with a bite. Returning to his friend's mouth Harry ran his tongue over Ron's lips.

5. Ron opened his mouth bringing out his tongue to do battle with Harry's but the Boy Who Lived had a different idea and pulled away.

6. "Stop, stop teasing."

"And if I don't?" Harry challenged.

"I can't be held responsible for what happens next," Ron promised, breaking free from Harry's grip.

* * *

Don't worry, more are on the way.

BR4


	19. Lion's Share 2

Warnings: Boys kissing boys, don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: I just can't stop. Enjoy!

Lion's Share.

7. Ron leaned forward and Harry shivered in excitement and fell back on to his haunches. Harry moved his legs into a better position and waited.

8. Ron wasted no time and captured Harry's mouth in a biting kiss, sliding the lower half of his body against Harry's thighs as they kissed.

9. A moan escaped Harry as Ron brushed against his groin. Harry opened his legs as Ron moved, inviting the sensation of Ron gliding over him.

10. "Serves you right," Ron hissed in Harry's ear. Harry replied with a hiss of his own making Ron slow down and moved away again, chuckling.

11. "You know I don't speak snake language. You have to use words I understand, Harry." Ron said. "Or actions," he added.

"Upstairs, now," Harry demanded.

12. Ron didn't have to be told twice. With a kiss he vaulted off Harry and headed for the spiral staircase; Harry hot on his heels.

* * *

Don't worry, more are on the way.

BR4


	20. Lion's Share 3

13)

They couldn't make it to their dormitory fast enough. Harry stepped on Ron's heel and he braced his hands on the door as he fell.

14)

"Oh sorry Ron, you okay?" Harry asked worried, but unable to suppress his laughter. Ron turned to look at him.

Harry stopped laughing and gasped.

15)

"Ron!" Harry was pitched forward, landing hard in Ron's embrace. "No fair using wandless magic." Harry admonished.

"Go complain to someone who cares." Ron replied.

16)

"You deserved it. You laughed, Harry. So now I'm going to fuck you here instead of on your precious bed." Ron started unbuckling Harry's belt.

17)

Time was running out. Soon their housemates would be returning from dinner and they would be discovered any moment; knowing that only made it hotter.

18)

Harry started to pull off his shirt, but Ron stopped him. "No time," The red head shook his head and tugged on Harry's trousers. "Off."

19)

Harry rolled over on his side. His trousers and pants settled around his knees. He hissed as Ron started to push into him. "Breath, Harry."

20)

After all the teasing neither boys could hold off for long and after and few rough thrusts Ron groan out his orgasm and kissed Harry.

21)

At the sound of voices from below them, they froze on the floor then moved in unison, gathering their clothes and ran into their dormitory.

22)

Leaning against the door the teens looked at each other and tried to catch their breath before breaking out in laughter. "Well, that was fun."

23)

"Was I too rough?" Ron asked running a hand up Harry's arm with concern.

"Not any more than usual," Harry grinned. "But you owe me."

24)

"I look forward to repaying my debt." Ron promised moving his hand from Harry's arm to his neck aa he leaned forward to kiss Harry.

* * *

Complete? That depends on reviews.


	21. Morning Glories

For who gave me the idea. There will be another 7 parts to this series. Enjoy!

Morning Glories

(1)

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get in a snog before breakfast," Harry replied, kissing Ron's chest. "I thought it was obvious."

"More than obvious."

(2)

"What if my parents hear us?"

"Ron, how long have we've been together?"

"Seven years."

"Seven, just how clueless do you think your parents are?"

(3)

"It's not that they don't know that we, you know."

"Have sex."

"Yes, that" Ron nodded. "But that doesn't mean I want to show off."

(4)

Harry smirked. "Show off?"

"You know what I meant." Ron made a dismissive hand gesture.

"Yeah, I do." Harry said, pulling Ron into a hug.

(5)

"So, you're going to ignore me."

"Oh no, I fully expect your participation."

"But you're not worried about my parents hearing us?"

"Not at all."

(6)

"And why should you be? It's not as though we're standing in the kitchen or anything." Ron replied sarcastically.

Harry grinned. "Now, you're getting it."

(7)

Harry leaned forward, pushing Ron to sit on the kitchen table. Now they were a similar height Ron and Harry bent to share a kiss.


	22. Morning Glories 2

The next 7 parts to this series. Enjoy!

Morning Glories 2

(1)

Harry's hot hands cupped the sides of his face. Ron momentarily forgot his concerns and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle.

(2)

Ron's legs parted and he crushed Harry to him. Harry chuckled then moaned around Ron's tongue; the sensation and sound did wonders for Ron's libido.

(3)

Ron's hands moved down from Harry's back to his ass, where the red head started massaging it, enjoying the weight of it in his hands.

(4)

"Ugh," Harry shivered at Ron's talented touch, grinding his groin against Ron's.

Ron bucked his hips in response and tightened his hold on Harry's ass.

(5)

"Good morning, boys," Mrs. Weasley greeted the pair warmly coming into her kitchen.

Harry and Ron parted as if they both were made of flame.

(6)

"We weren't doing anything!" Ron insisted standing up too quickly.

Harry huffed and looked away.

"Of course not," Molly gave her son a knowing smile.

(7)

Molly headed to the fridge and pulled out some cream. "If you'll excuse me, dear, your father and I will continue 'not doing anything, either.'"


	23. Morning Glories 3

The last part! Enjoy!

Morning Glories 3

1)

Harry and Ron stared after the Weasley Matron as she left them in the kitchen, before cathching each other's eye and Harry burst out laughing.

2)

"You should see your face, mate," Harry said, breathlessly. His green eyes shined with humor as he poked his boyfriend in the ribs. "It's priceless."

3)

"Yes, that you, Harry," Ron groan, heading to the kitchen window.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending an owl to Hermione, I wanna obliterate this morning."

4)

"It can't have been all bad," Harry said, taking Ron's place on the table. He gave Ron his best "come here, Ron" look. "Can, it?"

5)

Ron took one look at Harry; arms and legs open, inviting the warmth and desire his thin body hid and all other thoughts left him.


	24. View from the Top 1

Enjoy!

View from the Top

1)

Harry stood in front of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Good practice everyone. Go wash up and eat. Hang on, Ron. I want a quick word."

2)

"And which quick word would that be, Captain?" Ron whispered when the rest of the team was out of earshot.

Harry's eyes glinted. "Surprise me."

3)

Ron and Harry clamored up the steps to the factuality skybox. Wheezing and read aced they collapsed on the floor, laughing and catching their breath.

4)

Harry recovered first and pounced on Ron, pinning him down. Ron allowed it, spreading his arms to give Harry the access he so desperately craved.

5)

"Kiss me," Ron commanded.

Harry smirked. "What's the magic word?"

"Now," Ron demanded, wiggling in Harry's grip.

Harry laughed. "Close enough," he said, leaning forward.


	25. View from the Top 2

View from the Top 2

1)

"Harry, I'm going to jinx you if you don't do something."

"Oh, what do you have in mind? Me doing I mean, not the jinxing."

2)

Ron changed the angle on his neck as Harry licked him; the pressure felt amazing and Ron groaned in pleasure, making Harry chuckle in response.

3)

"You're such an eager sod, Ron," Harry hummed over Ron's throat. Harry loved watching Ron lose control.

"Oh Gods, yes," Ron agreed, arching his back.

4)

Listening to the sounds issuing out of Ron as Harry worked his magic on the hollow of his ear felt Harry breathless, and wanting more.


	26. The One He'd Miss Most

Enjoy!

The One He'd Miss Most, part 1 of 4

1)

Harry woke to the sound of Ron cursing. Bleary eyed and sleepy Harry started to get up and calm down Ron when he froze, dazed.

2)

Ron was in his bed and his back against Harry's own. Harry shifted. "Ron," he whispered harshly, poking the teen's shoulder roughly. "Ron, wake up."

3)

"Oh, Harry," Ron moaned while turning over, his long limbs spilling over the side of the bed. Harry's eyes widened at the sight before him.

4)

"Harry." The red head repeated. Harry sucked in a breath, wondering why his name sound so foreign coming out of Ron's mouth as it was.


	27. The One He'd Miss Most 2

Enjoy!

The One He'd Miss Most, part 2 of 4

5)

Ron turned again to face Harry and through the indistinguishable haze that was Harry's eyesight, he could clearly see the bugle in his friend's shorts.

6)

Harry blinked in surprise and quickly looked away, embarrassed not only by the ginger's obvious state of arousal, but by his own matching morning wood.

7)

"Ron," he whispered harshly and nudged his friend again. "Wake up, dammit."

"Nun ya," Ron mumbled and burrowed himself in the sheets and against Harry.

8)

Harry's breath hitched, in his shifting Ron had brushed his arm across his erection, and the contact sent sparks of pleasure through the wizard.


	28. The One He'd Miss Most 3

Enjoy!

The One He'd Miss Most, part 3 of 4

9)

Harry shivered and groaned, and then screwed his eyes closed. He wanted more contact, craved it even, but was too scared to do anything about it.

10)

He was used to taking care of things on his own, but it never felt like the electricity that shot him at Ron's simple touch.

11)

Cautiously, Harry scooted down in his bed until his was eye level with Ron, making sure his crotch didn't come touch the sheets or Ron.

12)

Breathing heavily Harry tried to steady his ramming heart and will his erection away. He had almost succeded until a hand landed on his groin.


	29. The One He'd Miss Most 4

It's the end of this series I hoped you enjoyed it!

The One He'd Miss Most, part 4 of 4

13)

Harry sat up and the hand on him tightened. "Ohh," Harry groaned sensually, then covered his mouth. He looked at Ron; blue eyes stared back.

14)

"Oh gods, Harry I'm sorry," Ron apologized and removed his hand when Harry's slammed his own hand over it.

"Don't you dare stop," Harry warned.

15)

Ron's face fell in shock, but then he grinned and reached up and kissed Harry, stifling his reaction as he continued to stroke Harry's crotch.

16)

Harry broke their kiss. "I've missed you, let's not fight anymore." Harry asked, starting to thrust against Ron's touch.

"Yes, Harry, never again," he promised.


	30. A Fine Day

**A Fine Day**

"Fine day, Sunday," Harry heard Ron sigh as the red head stretched in bed.

Harry silently agreed when Ron turned his stretched into a hug.


	31. Omnibus Finis (All Things End)

In loving memory of Richard Griffiths.

**Omnibus Finis**

1)

Ron looked up from the evening edition of the Daily Prophet when Harry called his name from the doorway.

"Harry? What is it? What's wrong?"

2)

Wordlessly Harry entered the room and sank into the red armchair.

"There was an owl," Harry explained and handed Ron a small roll of parchment.

3)

Ron unfurled the paper and quickly read it.

"Took time to find one of your lot to send this. Father passed away last week.

D."

4)

Ron re-read the note three times before he finally understood.

"Harry, your uncle-," Ron started but the words faded as he looked at the brunet.

5)

Harry stared numbly at his hands as he sat there still and stiff as a board. Ron got to his knees in front of Harry.

6)

Harry felt pressure behind his eyes as tears threatened to fall as Ron wrapped him in a hug.

"It's all right, Harry. Let it out."

7)

Although Harry felt intensely sad, he didn't shed a single tear. Actually he was slightly surprised at that he felt anything at the shocking news.

8)

Harry felt Ron's warmth as his boyfriend comforted him and lifted his arms to cling to the tall red head as he returned the embrace.

9)

Harry sighed heavily. His uncle may be gone but the lessons he taught Harry about the frivolity of fearing things that were different would remain.


	32. Unspoken Rule

**Unspoken Rule**

_No kissing on the mouth._

It was an unspoken rule; one Ron hated passionately.

Lucky for him, Harry was never any good at following rules.


End file.
